-The two blues-
by FanficLover16
Summary: Kaito is a failure and a clumsy vocaloid, until Miku appears. What is behind the smiling face of kaito? Will he be a popular vocaloid like miku? a Miku and Kaito story
1. Chapter 1: The Failure

**Author's POV:**

**HELLO! This is my first story that i will create; and its my first time to create one too, so im sorry if it isn't good _**

**but i hope you like it!**

**My story is about VOCALOID [Miku & Kaito], theyre my favorite partner in there so imma create a story :D**

**I hope you like it ^_^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:** **The Failure**

Hello i'm **Shion Kaito**! im one of the members of the vocaloid family; I'm a cheerful guy who loves to eat ice cream and doesn't know how old he is!(really i don't really know how old i am;but you guys decide how you want my age to be~)

As you can see.. i'm not really a popular vocaloid unlike Meiko(my counterpart); shes more popular than me and solds more music than me; but it's okay, i'm not really angry at her, i still love her! (even she always beats me..) but still, i wish to sold music more and be popular too..but i think it's too late for that, because;.. because Kaito is a failure and is going to be deleted soon ... ・◡ ・

But it doesn't bother me, really; although its hard for me to know that i'm going to be deleted, _sigh..._ But its okay to be deleted , because master can't make male vocaloids because of me , soo.. im happy to be deleted because theirs a reason~ ^ ^ now master can make male vocaloids, but i wish they will not be failure like ( '|l| _ _ )

Uh-oh! theres master! let's chat some other time! i need to make a music, yes, my last music.. if this last music of mine is still a failure; the deadline of my deletion will continue.. i hope not!.. ◇

* * *

''Kaito, let's go.'' the master said to kaito, ''Okay master!'' answered kaito with a smile on his face. ''Kaito, you already know if this music were going to produce is still failure; you what will happen right?''the master said to kaito, ''Yes...'' the smiling face of kaito is vanishing on his face ''I know master, that's why im gonna try my best!'' kaito's answered with a big smile coming again on his face.

''Then lets go'' the master smiled back to kaito.

Their Master and Kaito is in the music studio ''Kaito, i don't want you to get deleted; so i want you to do your best.'' the master said

''I will not dissapoint you master!'' kaito said

The master smiled ''Do you're best''.

Kaito started to sing the song that his master assigned him to sing; Kaito did try his best that time and his master becomes happy but inside nervous and sad because hes thinking what if the song is still failure.

Hours pass and the song is done and is uploaded in NicoNico Douga. Kaito is nervous what the result might be; ''Failure or not, i accept..!'' kaito said in his mind.

''Well see the result tomorrow, so go on and rest Kaito.'' master said

''Oh.. okay!'' kaito said and goes upstairs, he goes to his room and lay on his bed.

''I hope it's not a failure.. i don't want to be deleted, i want to stay longer..'' a teary eyes started on kaito's face.


	2. Chapter 2:The Lie

_**THE NEXT MORNING:**_

_''Ah.. it's morning..''  
_Kaito stretched and sits up, rub his eyes and gets went down and went to his master who is in the music room

* * *

_**MUSIC**__**ROOM**__:_

''Master? hows the result?'' he asked. His master keeps silent as well as the other vocaloid (Meiko,Rin,Len,Luka)

''Master?'' kaito asked as he peeks on master's face with a confused face

''Kaito..'' their master said

''Y-yes?'' kaito said.

Rin starts to cry and hugs kaito, ''Kaito onee-chan!'' rin said while crying.

''R-rin? wha-why are you crying?'' Kaito said confusely ''Why is rin crying?'' he said again,

''Kaito..'' Meiko said, ''Meiko, what's happening?, why do you look sad?'' he said and goes to meiko,

Meiko slaps kaito,

''WAH-?! Why did you slap me? what was that fo-'' Meiko grabbed him and hugged him.

''M-meiko..?'' he said

''baka...'' meiko said as she starts to hug kaito harder.

''Huh?'' he said; Luka goes closer to Kaito and hugged him too, len did the same; so as rin.

Everyone keeps quiet while hugging him, Meiko starts to giggle and Kaito noticed it.

''Ahaha, Kaito youre easily get tricked.!'' meiko said with a smile on her face

''What.. do you mean?'' kaito asked again

''Were just joking around nee-chan~!'' rin said

''You should look on your face, youre so confused!'' len said with giggling tone w/ a small tears on his face,

''THATS NOT REALLY FUNNY GUYS! 3'' Kaito said

''Aw, c'mon kaito; were just teasing you.'' luka said ''Don't take it seriously''

''Haha~ sorry,sorry!'' kaito said ''By the way master, hows the music?'' he said again with excitement, everyone in the music room keeps silent when he says that.

''...'' ''IT'S A SUCCESS KAITO! GREAT JOB!" the master said, Kaito smiles happily when he heared that because he knew that he'll not get deleted.

''REALLY MASTER?! LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE!'' Kaito said excitingly as he goes closer to the computer

''Hep,hep! no looking kaito.'' master said

''Eh~? but why?-'' kaito said ''You already know right? why peek?'' master said

''I guess..'' kaito said, he looks to others who looks like down ''guys? why do you look down? aren't you happy for me?''

Meiko,Luka,rin,len keeps silent

''You guys is trying to trick me again aren't you?'' kaito said

''HAHA YOU GOT US!'' everyone said, kaito just smiles happily at them.

''Well guys, let's leave now.'' master said ''Okay master'' everyone answered


	3. Chapter 3:The Meet

They all go to the living room and do what they want to do.

''Kaito, come her for a second'' the master said

''Oh, okay.'' Kaito answered, they leaved the others for a second

''_maybe he'll say that my deletion will be canceled *giggles* oh,well_'' Kaito said to himself

''Kaito,about the music.'' the master said, ''Huh?'' kaito answered confusely

''Well, the truth is;..it's still a failure''

''Huh? what are you saying master?''

Their master keeps silent

''You said its a success? its a success right?'' kaito asked with a confused smile on his face

''...'' ''i'm sorry kaito..i lied..'' master answered

Kaito's eyes widened and a smile has faded.

''no...'' kaito said with a whispering tone

''MASTER your lying right?'' he said but theirs no answer from his master

''...right..?'' kaito asked again whos tears about to burst

''...sorry...kaito...''

Kaito's tears started to flow ''master.. i don't want to get deleted..!..i'm not ready..!''

''i don't want to do this too..but i need to.'' his master said to him

kaito can't answer that time

''Kaito..let's g-''

''**Master.**'' an unknown voice has heared. The master looked who it is as well Kaito who is crying; kaito's eyes widened

''_who is..that_ girl...?'' kaito said to himself

''Miku.'' their master said;kaito looked at their master and looked again to miku

''Mi...ku...?'' he said

''What are you doing here? i thought your in new york doin' youre concert?''

''Its already finish~'' miku said with a cheerful face on her face

''I see, well then; go rest now,okay?''

''I'm not tired yet'' she said with a cheerful face

''_so this is Miku...the top vocaloid...she must be a great singer...unlike me.. who is going to get deleted...''_ kaito said to himself while looking at Miku

Miku looked at him and smiles, Kaito blushed a little

''Kaito, why are you crying?'' miku said as she goes closer to kaito to wipe his tears

''you..you know me..?''kaito asked

''Of course! ^ ヮ ^'' she answered


	4. Chapter 4: The Heart beat

''how..?'' Kaito said

''Well i know all my family members'' Miku said with a smiling face

''but you're always in other country..and im not that-''

Miku pinched kaito's cheek ''Gee- kaito, even im not here always and your not that popular i still know you; hee-hee'' miku grinned, Kaito felt his heart skip a beat there

''O-oh!..mm..'' Kaito said as he looks away at miku

''So, why are you crying?'' Miku asked; kaito's eyes widened as he remembers what will happen

''um..nothi-'' ''Kaito's gonna be deleted.'' master said

Miku got shocked ''..what?''

''Ahehehe, miku; it's no big dea-''

''Master why?''

''Well..he doesn't really sold a half of his song, so we can't produce other vocaloid guys,so we decided well delete him.''

Miku looked at kaito whos face has smile w/ a sad eyebrows; Miku felt that kaito is preventing himself not to cry and look at her master again

''Master.''

''?''

''Can you give Kaito one more chance to produce a song again?''

''Well i can approve that, but i know that it'll be a failure agai-''

''With me as his duet.'' Miku said seriously to her master.

''Miku..'' kaito looked at miku

''Miku, you know what will happen to you if you do that right? especially with kaito.'' master said

''I know''

There master kept silent for a second, ''_sigh.._very well then.''

''Master..!'' kaito get shocked while miku smiled again

''Thank you master!'' Miku bowed to her master

''Kaito,'' Miku looked at kaito and offered her hands ''shall we go?'' she said while smiling

Kaito's hand skip a beat again ''M-mm..!'' kaito said with agreement and took miku's hand

''Master ! see you later!'' Miku said as they start walking

There master just smiled

''_Goodluck..Kaito.._'' There master said to himself with a smile on his smile

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE! SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE o!  
thank you to all those who read my story *bows***

**Miku: Thank you everyone~**

**Kaito: Please leave review ~!**

**Me: Yeah! As they said :D**

**Thank you again *bows bows bows***


	5. Chapter 5: The Lyrics

**_Few minutes later in miku's room_**

__''KAIITTOO!~''Miku shouted cheerfully

''YES!'' kaito answered shockingly

''Let's do a song for us now'' miku said and smiled

''M-mm.'' Kaito nodded his head with a smile on his (and holding a mnt ice cream)

Miku grabbed a paper and pen and sat beside him whos sitting on her bed and starts to think and hum;

Kaito just looked at her

''Kaito,'' miku said

''Ha-y-yes?'' Kaito said stupidly snapping out from reality

''What kind of song do you like? love song,family,country..hmm what else..''

''Anything is fine,,'' kaito answered

''Oh,then i'll make a love song'' miku smiled at him and gets back doing what shes doing

Kaito looked again at her with a blushing cheek

''humm~hmm..no,its no good..hm~hhmmm.~humm,no; no good either.!.'' miku said to herself whos having a hard time (shes always having a hard time when composing a song)

Kaito looks at her for a second and hold the pen

''Eh-Kaito?'' Miku said confusingly

Kaito didn't asnwer and starts to write,

Miku looked at what kaito is writing:

**_When i first saw; my heart skip a beat,_**

**_I didn't know why, but its only you who make it skip,_**

**_I don't know this feeling, a tingly feeling;_**

**_When you look and smile at me, my mind goes blank_**

**_What is this feeling, the feeling im feeling right no-_**

Kaito stopped writing snapping again from reality

''_Eh..?!_'' Kaito said to himself

''Kaito?'' miku looked at him

''H-hai?'' Kaito answered with a strong blush on his face

''Why did you stop writing?'' Miku tilted his head

''U-uhh i-i-i don't know what i'll write next,,hehe'' Kaito answered scratching his head

''Ohhh, kaito is a fast thinker aren't he?'' miku said

''Eh? why?''

''Well, you created a lyrics for are song fast,''

''No, no im not a fast thinker..!'' Kaito said shooking his head and hand

''Oh, then so the lyrics you created is from a girl?'' miku answered

''girl..?''

''Well, master said to me, other singers used their hearts in creating a song to express their feeling from that someone,'' Miku said looking up while poking the pen on her lips

''Oh..'' Kaito answered

''So, Kaito; do you have somebody you like?'' Miku looked at him with a smile on her face

''U-uhh- i - i - '' kaito said stupidly

''Hmm?'' miku asked with an innocent face

''I-I - ICE CREAM!'' kaito shouted and run towards the door and shutting it

''Kaito!'' miku shoted

''What just happen to kaito..'' miku said to herself and noticed the ice cream on the floor that kaito was holding earlier

''He dropped his ice cream.. guess i'll give it back to him, oh wait its dirty already.. why give it?'' miku said again to herself

and throws the ice cream on her trash can.

* * *

**HELLO AGAIN ~~! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW!~ I LOVE READING REVIEWS 3**

**but please no negative review, it hurts TT nTT**

**WELL, THANKS AGAIN FOR READING~**

**tune up for the next chapter, heheheee.**


	6. Chapter 6: The blues

''_Whats happening to me,what am i doing, why did i run away_'' Kaito runs not knowing were he will go andbumped at Meiko

''Oof..!'' they both exclaim

''Kaito? what are you doing?'' meiko asked patting her head

''I don't know either'' kaito answered stupidly

''Huuuhh?-'' meiko said

''Kaito!'' miku exclaim

''Miku'' meiko said to herself

''Oh! Meiko-nee-chan''

''Welcome back'' meiko said smiling

''Thank you'' miku answered

''So, hows the concert?'' Meiko asked

''It's a big hit!'' miku said cheerfully

''That's good, as expected from you'' meiko pats miku's head wth a grin

''Hihi..'' a dimple pops from miku's cheek (she really likes meiko patting her)

"oh yeah! Kaito!'' miku looked at kaito

''Ah! Yes?'' kaito answered trying to hide at the back of meiko

''Kaito! what are you doing?'' meiko said with a vein on her head

''Why did you run away?'' miku asked

''I dont know either..'' kaito answered

''Eh?'' miku said;

''Well guys, i'll go to my room now, Ciao ciao~'' meiko said to them both

''Oh, okay byebye'' miku waved

''So, kaito?'' miku looked at him

''I don't know either,''

''Heeh.. well okay, everyone is shy to tell to others the one they like anyway, let's go now kaito.'' miku smiled at him and hold his hand

''oh,okay'' kaito answered

They both keep quiet while walking again towards miku's room

''OH! by the way, kaito,'' ''e-eh?''

''Youre dropped youre ice cream so i throw it.''

''Its okay...'' kaito said whos tears are falling

''Ah, sorry ! i shouldn't have thrown it away-''

''No its no biggy'' kaito said as he wiped his tears and smiled at miku innocently ''i can still buy one,hehe''

Miku smiled back at him ''i guess youre right.''


	7. Chapter 7: The Mint

They both got in in miku's room and she started to continue the music again

''Ne, kaito''

''Hm?''

''I'll add the lyrics that you write to our song okay?''

''EhHHh-?''

''Why? your lyrics is great!''

''_sigh.._okay..'' kaito said blushing

Miku smiled ''Now, it's my turn to create a lyrics.''

''Oh! by the way kaito,''

''Yes?'' kaito said whos eating a ice cream

''Huh? where did you get that ice cream?'' miku asked

''Hm? i buy it''

''_That was fast.._'' miku tells to herself

''MMM~~ OISHHII!~ '' kaito tells to himself enjoying himself eating his ice cream

Miku starts to giggle, kaito looked at her

''Miku? why are you giggling?'' ' o ' ?

''Its because, your so cute when youre eating youre ice cream''

Kaito starts to blush hard

''Oh! is that so? ahehehe'' kaito said

Miku goes closer to Kaito and hugged him

''M-Miku?''

(Miku can't control herself when she saw a cute thing and starts to hug it and kiss it)

''KAITOO KAWAII!'' miku said as he hugged kaito harder

''Mihi-mihiku?'' A blushing kaito said

Miku lift up his head and kiss Kaito's cheek _*chu_

Kaito gets shocked and blushed harder;

Miku let go of him

''Hehe, sorry i just can't control myself when i see cute things'' she said and starts to wirte again

''Ohhh..i see''

''By the way kaito, why do you like mint ice cream?'' miku asked

''EH?! why did you ask?''

''Well, basically for the song.''

''Well, i uhh..''

Kaito likes mint ice cream because its the same color as miku's hair; he admit, she liked miku since she first saw her in the tv; love at first sight if you make it short and now shes here.

''Well~?'' miku asked

''Because its tasy'' kaito answered

''Oh! i see''

''..and its reminds me of someone..''

''Hm? who?'' miku asked again

''AH! ITS NOTHING! _damn, why did i put that on.._''

''Haha, you don't need to tell me, its the one you like right?''

''M-mm..'' kaito nodded

''Well then, lets start'' miku stretched


	8. Chapter 8: The Jealousy

**Okay, sorry guys for the super late update. And sorry for the wrong words, it's just i'm not looking at what i'm writing,,sorry for that i'll try to correct it properly.**

**And thanks for the reviews too, because of your reviews, i'm happy to continue this story again so i hope you read my story and continue to leave reviews too. **

**Thank you very much again , i really appreciate it. *bows***

* * *

Miku grabs her pen again and look at the blank paper.

''_Now..what will i write,what will i write.''_ Miku said to herself; she looked at Kaito whos enjoying eating his mint ice cream.

Miku smiled and goes to the blank paper once again and writes

''Mmm..let's see..'' miku again talks to herself ''..when i see you enjoying yourself..it..it makes me..happy?... booooo..'' miku said confusely

Kaito take a peek at Miku and at the same time looking at him too who is crying as well

''M-miku? why are you crying?'' Kaito asked Miku

''Because i'm no good when it comes to writing a lyrics..!'' miku answered while crying like a child

''It's okay, i'll help yo-''

''BUT DONT WORRY KAITO , ITS ME WHO DECIDE MAKING A DUET SO IM GONNA DO MY BEST JUST TO SAVE YOU!'' miku said while holding up Kaito's hand.

Kaito's silent for a second and smiles at miku ''M-mm. do your best, Miku''

Miku smiled back at him.

Len knocked at Miku door

''M-miku nee-chan..?'' Len asked shyly

''Oh! Len-kun!'' Miku run towards Len and hugged him; Len blushed

''I've missed youu~!'' said mmiku as he hugged Len harder

''..mm...me too...'' Len said as he hide his face while blushing more.

Kaito just looked at the two silent and looked down and eats again his ice cream

''Len-kun your growing taller, maybe next time you'll be more taller than me.'' jokes miku

''Nee-chan, is that a joke?'' len asked

''Well, y-'' Miku said while smiling

''but it will happen soon nee-chan, i WILL become taller than you.'' Len said seriously

Miku keeps silent while still smiling

''Ahaha, i'm just kidding nee-chan'' Len patted Miku's head

''Gee.! Len-kun!'' Miku smiled and at the same time blushing embarrassingly

Kaito sees Miku blushed and dropped his spoon

Len and Miku looked at him

''Eh? kaito?'' ''Kaito nii-chan?''

"S-sorry, Miku i think i'll go to my room for now, i'm sleepy.''

''Oh, okay. i'll see you tomorrow.'' Miku said smiling

''Yes...thank you...goodnight'' Kaito said as his bangs covered his eyes

''Goodnight Kaito'' miku answered

''Kaito nii-chan seems down'' len said

''Mm.'' Miku said and looked at the door.

* * *

**Pls. continue in the next chapter thanks. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Beginning?

_**Kaito's room**_

''Why did i do that..leaving her again.. while shes doing her best to save me...''

Kaito said to himself as he bury his head on his pillow

Kaito remembers Miku blushed because of Len and makes his heart ache

''Huh..? whats happening to my heart..whats this feeling...'' kaito puts his hand on his chest

Miku's blushing face pops again on kaito's head and how close Len and Miku is;

Kaito keeps silent and bury again his face to the pillow

Miku knocked at Kaito's room

''Kaito?'' Miku asked

Kaito didn't answer and still bury his face; Miku walks closer to kaito and kneel to get closer in Kaito's face

''You look a bit down, so i visit; what happened to you? youre happy lately and now youre down, what happened?'' miku asked

''...''

Miku pouted and poke Kaito cheek

''Ey,ey, Kaito cheer up.'' Miku said with her usual smile as she continue poking kaito's cheek

''S-stop it..!'' Kaito hold miku's hand and looked at her

''Heehee..their, now kaito is not down~'' Miku smiled cheerfully

Kaito's cheek burn up and sit

''Geez..m-miku..you..''Kaito said to Miku

''Sorry; i just, dont want seeing you or anyone down''

''No.! don't its no problem, thank you'' Kaito said as he smile to Miku with his innocent smile;

Miku's heart skip

They both have been silent for a minute.

''Ne, Kaito..''

''Hmm?''

''You're still holding my hand..''

''O-OH! SORRY!'' kaito said blushing hard as he about to release his hand but Miku holds his hand tighter

''no, its okay kaito...''miku said

''..miku..'' Kaito said in a whispering sound while he looks at Miku

''kaito..your hands warm,.why is that..?'' miku said to kaito while looking at their hands

''yours too miku..'' kaito answered

They start playing with their hands like lovers.

''Oh yeah! by the way kaito, i finished the song, all we need is to sing it.''

''Oh,okay..''

''I need to go now kaito.. good night.''

''Mm. goodnight..''

Miku smiled at him and leaves

Kaito lay on his bed and look at his hand.

* * *

**Minna pls continue to the next chapter. thanks**


	10. Chapter 10:Dence miku

**This is the chapter 10... i don't really know what to write now, but imma still continue it ^^**

* * *

It's the time of the day to make the duet song by kaito and miku; they both go to the studio room and sing it.

Their master listen to it and at the same time enjoying it; hours passed and the duet song has been uploaded.

''Okay guys, lets wait for a few hours to get the result okay.'' the two nods their head with agreement;

''Okay, go and do whatever you want and i'll just call you when its done.'' their master said to them and gets back on what his doing.

They both go outside

''I hope it's a success! right kaito?'' miku said cheerfully

''O-oh! y-yeah..'' kaito answered to miku with a wiggling tone who is blushing beside miku; a question mark pops on miku's head

They both been silent because theirs no topic already;

'.miku..?'' kaito asked shyly

''Yes?'' miku turned to him ''what is it?'' and smiled

''i want to ask you a random question''

''Oh,okay what is it?''

''D-do y-y-you h-have s-some-o-one y-yi-y-you l-like?'' a fidgety blushing kaito said

''Eh?-'' a poker face miku said

''I MEAN DO YOU HAVE SOME ICE CREAM HAHAH-''

''Well yeah,'' miku said poking her lips

''I like you kaito.'' smiled miku

Kaito blushed and heat up

''and i like master,luka-nee, '' miku said with confidence

''heh?''

''not to mention lenny,rinny and mei-''

''no! that's not what i ment.! ( o`ヮ ó ;; ) '' kaito answered

''then what do you mean?''

''i mean like-like..''

''...''

''miku?''

''i'm confused ._.''

''Huh? =`ヮ =;;'' ''N-nevermind, hehe'' kaito said giving up

''_Miku is so dence.._'' kaito looking away at miku

''Oh okay.''

They both go to the living room and waited.

* * *

**Okay next chapter **


	11. Chapter 11:The Success

_**Living**__**room**_:

''Huh? where's everyone?'' miku asked to herself

''I don't know.''

''Oh well~'' miku jump off the couch;kaito sat beside her

''Let's watch some tv'' miku grabbed the remote and turned on the tv

''Ohh~ its my favorite show YAY!╹ヮ╹ '' miku said clapping

Kaito just looked at her smiling, miku looked at him too and smiled; kaito blushed and looked away.

Miku enjoys watching her favorite show while kaito keeps thinking about what happened yesterday; he looked at miku and looked at her hands. Miku saw him and grab and holds kaito's hand.

''E-eh?'' kaito gets shocked and blush

''It means were friends and close~''

''b-but-''

''Dun worry,'' miku grinned at kaito ''and i like kaito's hand too, it so warm so its ok.''

Miku goes back watching her favorite tv show while kaito is frozen stiff.

''_Sh-shes holding my hand,it'slike..it's like were lov-''_

''Miku,Kaito its finished, check the result'' Their master with a grin on his face

''Oh okay~that was fast''

''Okay..''

Master noticed they're holding hands

''Oh? what's this i'm seeing? a new love blooming?'' their master said teasing them

''?'' miku said

''No! this not what it looks li-''

''Haha, i'm just kidding; let's go''

They go to the stuido and saw that the duet song is a success

''WOAH~~!" they both said

''HOORAY! IT'S A SUCCESS! HOORAY!'' miku and kaito said twirling round and round

''You know what that means right kaito?'' their master said

''Mm! no deletion!''

''Right.''

''YAY!'' they both said

''Haha,okay okay that's enough, i'll tell the others the good news and we'll throw a celebration party for kaito'' their master said

''Okay! Kaito lets go!''

''Mm! Okay!''

The goes off running like children

''_Haha..those two are so childish_.''

* * *

**Woah~ thanks for the reviews guys. **

**i'll continue updating it, pls continue to chapter 12.**


	12. EXTRA

Hello again guys thanks for reading this story i hope you read my other stories too :DD

Link: s/9255083/1/Park-South

i hope you like it too, well its not vocaloid, its South Park but still, pls enjoy reading it too. ^^

and leave reviews /slapped


End file.
